What’s Stopping You?
by Pixie Child
Summary: Tumble and Role by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. That’s all I’m giving you. (WillowFaith, Willow POV)


The one I love's knocking at my door/ Kinda look I never saw before/ He said hey baby you and me/ Nothing like knowing when it's time to leave I sat at the Bronze, toying with my drink, watching Buffy and Xander bouncing around like goofs, while wishing Oz was there to keep me company. Angel hadn't come around since he found out about Buffy and Xander, Cordelia is back with her followers and Faith. she was dancing up a storm near the stage. Sighing, I took another sip of my coke as the song came to an end, and felt a hand on my shoulder. Convinced it was Buffy and Xander trying to get me to join them, I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. It's alright. I don't really feel like dancing right now." "Tough. It's time you live a little." Came the reply, and I turned my head to find Faith standing there. Before I could protest, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to where she had been dancing before she went to get me. Faith began doing that sexy dance again, and the men began swarming around her. She finally opened her eyes and frowned at me. "Loosen up and dance Red." She told me, and my eyes widened. "I c-can't dance l-like t-that." Came my reply. "Sure you can. Just loosen up your hips." She placed her hands on my lower hips, for a moment before taking my hands in hers and lifting them above our heads, and waving them in the air. I began to dance like Buffy had showed me once, and soon I was almost as good as Faith. We started wriggling against each other, and then my back was against her stomach, her arms around my waist, and her mouth so close to my ear I could feel her hot breath on my neck. Then we were dancing like we were one person, the way we moved together. Before I knew it, the Bronze was closing. Faith pulled me out of the club with her and laughed. I glared at the dark haired Slayer.  
"Don't laugh at me." I told her in an no-compromising tone that even surprised me.  
"Wasn't laughing at you. Just thinking is all."  
'Goddess, she's hot' I thought before I could stop myself. "What about?" I asked her.  
"How well we fit together." Was her reply. I blushed. "And how it's to bad you're straight." That comment made me gape at her.  
"W-what?" I gasped out. This had to be a joke. Or a dare.  
"Sorry, Red. You asked."  
"A-and what i-if I were?" I stammered.  
"I'd probably be kissing you right now." Faith confessed. I grinned at her.  
"So what's stopping you?" I asked. Before the words were out of my mouth, she was doing just that. ~*~*~ A month later ~*~*~   
The moment I walked into the library, I knew there'd be trouble. So Why The hell didn't I leave? Because I'm stupid, that's why. "So, Wills," Came Buffy's voice and I looked up to see Buffy, Xander, Amy and Michele all watching me. "You've been busy the last few weeks." "So?" I asked. "You got a new guy?" Xander asked me, partially bouncing in his seat. I laughed "Not quite." "So why have you been dumping up to hang out with Faith?" Came Buffy's sharp voice. "I hadn't noticed I had been." "Don't be smart with me, Willow," Buffy warned. "Does this guy you're seeing not want you around us?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes. I'd promised Faith I'd tell them about us today, but the blonde Slayer wasn't making it easy. "Fine. I'm seeing someone. Are you happy now? I was going to tell you today anyway." I snapped. Xander leant across the table. "Who?" He asked. "Faith." I told him. Buffy snorted. "Fine. Keep your little secret." That was it. "What?" I demanded. "I'm not good enough for her? Am I to mousy to be dating someone as hot as Faith? Am I to much of a looser for her to be interested in me?" I exploded. "Come on, Wills. We're your friends. You don't need to lie to us." Xander wined. That did it. Calmly, I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He looked at me shocked and Buffy gasped. The two new members of the Scooby gang just sat there quietly. Just then, Faith walked in, went up behind me, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed the top of my shoulder, exposed by my tank top. Then she spun me around and grinned. "I'm betting you told them already?" She asked. I nodded, and began to leave the library. "Come on, we're leaving." ~@#*#@~   
That was a week ago. I haven't left my house since. And Faith stayed with me the whole time, except to go slaying. But she didn't come back last night. I know there is a likelihood at her being dead, but she probably just realized I'm what she wants in a girlfriend. There's a knocking at the French doors in my room. Getting off my bed, I open them, and find Faith standing there. "Come on, Red, let's blow this joint." That's when I see she's got her backpack on. "Grab some of your new cloths and shove 'em in a bag." I crack a smile. "You sure?" I ask her. "Come on, Willow, or I'll leave without ya." She teased. Quickly, I do as she says, and then write my parents a note, not that they'll even notice I'm gone, before joining her on the lawn. Faith drapes her arm around my shoulders, and we head to the Sunnydale bus depo. And I know somehow we'll be okay. 


End file.
